In an effort to increase areal density of magnetic storage media, it is desirable to reduce the volume of magnetic material used to store bits of information in magnetic storage media. Superparamagnetic instabilities become an issue as the grain volume is reduced. The superparamagnetic effect is most evident when the grain volume V is sufficiently small that the inequality KuV/kBT>70 can no longer be maintained. Ku is the material's magnetic crystalline anisotropy energy density, kB is Boltzmann's constant, and T is the absolute temperature. When this inequality is not satisfied, thermal energy demagnetizes the stored bits. Therefore, as the grain size is decreased in order to increase the areal density, a threshold is reached for a given material Ku and temperature T such that stable data storage is no longer feasible.
The thermal stability can be improved by employing a recording medium made of a material with a very high Ku. However, with the available materials current recording heads are not able to provide a sufficient or high enough magnetic writing field to write on such a medium. Accordingly, it has been proposed to overcome the recording head field limitations by employing thermal energy to heat a local area on the recording medium before or at about the time of applying the magnetic write field to the medium. By heating the medium, the Ku or the coercivity is reduced such that the magnetic write field is sufficient to write to the medium. Once the medium cools to ambient temperature, the medium has a sufficiently high value of coercivity to assure thermal stability of the recorded information.
Heat assisted magnetic recording allows for the use of small grain media, which is desirable for recording at increased areal densities, with a larger magnetic anisotropy at room temperature to assure sufficient thermal stability. Heat assisted magnetic recording can be applied to any type of magnetic storage media, including tilted media, longitudinal media, perpendicular media and patterned media.
For heat assisted magnetic recording, an electromagnetic wave of, for example, visible, infrared or ultraviolet light can be directed onto a surface of a data storage medium to raise the temperature of the localized area of the medium to facilitate switching of the magnetization of the area. Well-known solid immersion lenses (SILs) have been proposed for use in reducing the size of a spot on the medium that is subjected to the electromagnetic radiation. In addition, solid immersion mirrors (SIMs) have been proposed to reduce the spot size. SILs and SIMs may be either three-dimensional or two-dimensional. In the latter case they correspond to mode index lenses or mirrors in planar waveguides. A metal pin can be inserted at the focus of a SIM to guide a confined beam of light out of the SIM to the surface of the recording medium. Commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/391,729, filed Mar. 19, 2003, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses several waveguides having a metallic pin transducer for concentrating optical energy into a small spot.
For the design of an integrated heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) transducer, it has long been known that co-location of the near field optical source and the magnetic write field is required. Current designs for the integrated HAMR head rely on a perpendicular magnetic writer which requires a soft underlayer. Since HAMR requires a special media to enhance the coupling efficiency of the optical transducer and to control the thermal properties, it is highly desirable to remove the additional constraint of having a soft underlayer in the recording medium.
Thus there is a need for a HAMR head that can provide perpendicular magnetic writing to a storage medium that does not require a soft underlayer.